Took Long Enough
by chocomintswirl
Summary: [COMPLETE] A sweet, fluffy, one-shot of MitsuruMahiru. Yeah...helps me with writer's block, amazingly enough. I'm still new to the whole Crescent Moon scene...and trying to write fanfics. We'll see how it goes?


_Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Crescent Moon. If I did…well, yeah…you know the drill. Anyway, please don't sue me because I ain't got nothing to give y'all. This is for entertainment purposes only, not profit. Enjoy._

**A/N: This is just a pointless, smutty, fluffy one shot. Hope you all like it. There isn't too many appearances from Akira, Misoka or Nozomu….so…yeah. Mitsuru/Mahiru for you. Enjoy.**

Word Coding:

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

Everything Else

**Took Long Enough **

It was dark outside Moon Shine, just like any other night. But inside it was lively, bright and loud with the chatter and banter of people enjoying their drinks. On the stage, the Moonlight Bandits wowed the crows with their musical talents. Nozomu's voice soothed and thrilled them at the same time while Misoka and Akira kept the rhythm. And on his lonesome, Mitsuru stood behind the bar with a dishtowel, drying glasses. His scowl seemed more pronounced in the dim lighting of the club, and his eyes were cold as always.

In the corner farthest from the stage, Mahiru could be seen picking up dirtied glasses and delivering the occasional order to the customers around her. Her bright blue eyes shown in the sparkling club lighting that flashed over the occupants on the stage, showing mirth and happiness. But deep down inside, Mahiru was slightly unsettled. Nevertheless she appeared anything but as she made her way back towards the bar, waitress tray in her hand.

Back at the bar, Mitsuru was giving the last glass a final dry over when he turned around, coming face to face with the tired Descendent of the Princess. She blinked as he took a hasty step backwards, almost dropping the glass from his hands. "What do you want, stupid girl?" He hissed to avoid a faltering voice.

Mahiru just let out a light hearted giggle. "Mitsuru, I need these orders filled." She handed him a piece of paper with the various orders requested by the people paying the bar for their business.

He blanched. "Why should I listen to you?"

She quirked a delicate brow at him. "Um...you don't...but Mitsuru, isn't this your job?" He bristled at her comment, and she flinched visibly from it. "Ano...gomen, Mitsuru. I'll be back for the orders in a few minutes." With that last utterance, she was gone from his view.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully.

Mahiru rolled over in bed for what seemed to be the hundredth time in one minute, her golden blonde hair matted to her sweaty head. After work she'd gone about her normal routine, not forgetting Mitsuru's harsh words, but not dwelling on them either. It was a beautiful Saturday evening, and on Sunday she'd be preparing for her dreaded English final. Releasing a long sigh, she finally resorted to getting out of bed for a cool glass of water. She felt suffocated in her room, and the window was open! She gave it a quick glance before shaking her head and moving downstairs towards the kitchen. When she arrived there it was empty, as usual, and she went straight to the refrigerator to retrieve the pitcher that held cold, refreshing, filtered water. Taking a glass with her, she failed to see the puddle right in front of her; by the time she stepped into it, she was already sailing to the floor, face first. The glass went flying through the air, and Mahiru waited, with some grief, for the shattering of the compressed sand crystals to echo around the kitchen.

When the sound never came, she dared to look up and see why the obstructing object hadn't broken. Naturally, her response was to scream when she saw who had caught it. However, instead of screaming like a banshee, she ended up just lying in the puddle, her eyes glued to the person while she attempted speech. "M-Mitsuru? What are you doing in here?"

He threw her an annoyed look as he placed the glass down on the nearest counter. Without a word to her, he walked past her to the fridge, which she hadn't managed to get to just yet. Mahiru was about to protest his lack of manners and courtesy when she was suddenly pulled from the floor by Mitsuru, who was passing her again, only this time with the pitcher in his hand. She looked at him with wonderment as he poured himself a glass, still uttering nothing her way. She took a quick glance at her shirt, now drenched in some foul smelling liquid--most likely cleaning chemicals—and allowed her shoulders to sag.

"Some luck I have..." she muttered to no one in particular as she began walking away, no longer as interested in a glass of water. Before she'd fully reached the door, she threw a small 'thank you' over her shoulder to the oblivious Tengu, or so she thought. Halfway through the entree way she heard him speak but missed what he'd said. "What was that?" She turned to look at him.

His eyes were blazing as he sipped from his cup, seemingly interested in fixing her with a famous, intense death stare. "I said you're a stupid girl who should watch where she's going at night. We're you trying to break the glass, you annoying human? You're such a damn klutz who can't save herself worth a freakin damn."

His words stung her, which they always did; but tonight, unlike other nights, Mahiru was in no mood to take it. Whether it was because she was angry, upset or sad, she didn't know. All she knew was that she wasn't in the mood to tolerate his constant badgering of her, which is why when she promptly stomped over to him and slapped him, Mitsuru could only spit half his water out in the opposite direction. Mahiru fumed as she took a step back, trying desperately to control her anger. She didn't want to end up angry like Mitsuru, but she couldn't help but lash out at him. "Why are you always picking on me? Why are you always so mean? I'm sorry about what happened in the past with my ancestor and your ancestor, but how is that my fault?"

Mitsuru's temper flared. "Yes it is! You're such a stupid human, and so was your ancestor! She didn't love the demon, just betrayed him so she could give his power to the other stupid humans!"

"How is that MY fault?" Mahiru questioned, less infuriated but not willing to give up just yet.

"IT'S ALWAYS A HUMAN'S FAULT! HUMANS ARE ALL STUPID! I HATE HUMANS, ABSOLUTELY FREAKIN HATE THEM! AND I HATE YOU MOST OF ALL, YOU WORTHLESS, PATHETIC, STUPID HUMAN GIRL!" Mitsuru shouted at her face, rage blinding his vision.

That comment seemed to knock Mahiru off her furious tirade, subduing her into some kind of cowardice, or so Mitsuru thought. He was about to yell at her more when she suddenly looked up, giving him a full view of her face. Her eyes were watering as tears threatened to spill over her pale cheeks as she regarded him with sorrowful, hurt eyes. Her lips trembled as she tried to form words to say but was completely unsuccessful. In the last instant, Mahiru turned and ran all the way to her room. Mitsuru snapped out of his daze when he heard her door slam. Suddenly, the intensity of his words and actions slammed into him, and for some strange reason, he couldn't deny the guilt that consumed him.

"DAMMIT!" He shouted as he began stalking his way towards his room, only to be met by his companions. '_Great_,' he thought, 'how _ironic that they show up at a time like this_.'

"Mitsuru, what was all that yelling about?" Akira asked, ears twitching from side to side.

Misoka regarded Mitsuru carefully from behind the rim of his glasses. Mitsuru glared right back, hating the kitsune for being so quick to guess how people were feeling. "Hm..."

"Hm, what?" Nozomu finally ventured into the conversation, his fangs hanging from the corners of his mouth. "You know something, Misoka?"

"It seems our Tengu is feeling guilty about something..." Misoka smirked as Mitsuru began to go around them, not wanting to speak. "But," he paused for effect, "it might be a someone...instead? Perhaps...the Princess, Mitsuru?"

"Were you bullying Mahiru again?" Nozomu inquired to the Tengu who was giving off a most hostile aura that the vampire sensed, but didn't seem to care about. "Why are you always so mean to her? Jeez…you act like she has the black plague and is going to kill the Lunar Race when you know she has the power to save us by locating the teardrops."

'Trust Nozomu to make things worse,' Misoka thought in annoyance as the Tengu's posture showed animosity towards the trio. Letting out a sigh, Misoka waved it away. "Well, perhaps you should go apologize to the princess for your little outburst?"

"Who's gonna make me?" The Tengu shouted at them, his eyes burning with uncertainty though his voice did not betray this. "I don't have to help her. I hate her. She's just a stupid human and I don't need any of you."

"Yeah, isn't this the same speech we've been hearing since Mahiru moved in with us a year ago." Nozomu shrugged off Mitsuru's actions as he advanced on the furious Tengu. "We've had enough of it. Either you go apologize or we'll find another punishment for you, and not as easy as cleaning the bathrooms." Nozomu's eyes narrowed. "Maybe I'll even…challenge you to a spar."

Akira bounded with enjoyment as he jumped on Mitsuru's back. "Aww…Mitsuru! You're so lovable! Go apologize to Mahiru!"

Grumbling angrily, Mitsuru tossed Akira off his back as he made his way towards Mahiru's room, his cheeks aflame at Akira's statement. He never bothered to check and see if they followed him, too determined to complete his task, which he deigned frivolous. As soon as he arrived in her doorway, Mitsuru raised his hand to knock but stopped the moment he heard a choked sob drift through the door. He paused, frozen, as nervousness gripped him. 'What do I do now that she's crying?' He was never sure what to do when someone was crying, especially Mahiru, who he hated. Gritting his teeth, he gingerly pushed open the door, glad that it made no sound. Inside her room, he was quite aware of that fact that she had not even noticed him enter. She was huddled in her bed, curled into a ball against the wall; her head leaned back as tears streamed visibly down her cheeks. She was only further illuminated by the moonlight that spilled in through the open window along with a cool breeze. Mitsuru stopped for a minute, taking in the sight of the pale skinned beauty before him.

As much as he hated to admit it, he knew Mahiru was a beautiful girl and strong in her own way. However, being Mitsuru, he couldn't ever tell her that. He scowled, hating the way she made him think and act. He hated how she made him feel in general. Inhaling a slow steady breath, he took another step and ending up tripping on her book bag, which had managed to end up in the middle of the room. Mahiru's head shot up at the commotion, her expression startled as she took in the sight of the fallen Mitsuru. She would have laughed on any other occasion, but she was too upset to even spare him another glance or ask questions. Instead she turned away, gazing out the window while the stubborn youth readjusted himself enough to stand up, cursing the entire time. Once he'd resituated himself, he inhaled another breath before stomping over to Mahiru, who was obviously ignoring him. The second he'd reached the bed proved another treacherous task of getting acquainted with Mahiru's unusually messy room as he tripped over a bag, one which most likely held her swimming gear. Mitsuru went flying through the air, quite literally.

So, of course, it was only a slight shock that he hit the bed. But that fact that he took Mahiru down with him was something quite unpredicted. His cheeks were aflame as he opened his eyes only to look up and have Mahiru's eyes meet his, curious and somewhat horrified. He didn't understand why _she_ was horrified until he looked down again and gasped as his whole face turned about ten shades of red.

His face was buried in her chest, where he could feel softness beneath her night shirt.

She wasn't wearing anything but the thin night shirt.

Basically, his face was buried in between her breasts.

"KYAA!" She screamed as she realized that Mitsuru hadn't moved, throwing him away from her as best as possible. She screamed again when he grabbed her arm as an anchor, and she'd ended up on top of him. "PERVERT!"

She would've continued screaming but Mitsuru seemed to have come to, instantly clamping a hand over her mouth. "Be quiet, stupid girl. Do you want everyone to come up here?" She shook her head, and he decided to release her mouth, figuring she'd calmed down. "You're so idiotic."

Once done, she pulled away from him; her skin flushed all over as she leaned back against her headboard. "What do you want Mitsuru? I don't want to talk to you."

His lips tightened as he tried to think of a way to apologize without _actually_ apologizing. He glanced away from her, also finding some comfort in the scenery visible through the window. He could hear Mahiru sniffle as she tried to choke back further tears, and he winced. He hated it when she cried around him, mainly because he didn't know what to do to make it better. To her credit, Mahiru was trying hard to not breakdown in front of Mitsuru, of all people. She laid her head in her arms as she tried to gain control of her emotions, not wanting to give in, for once, to the desire she held in her heart. 'I want Mitsuru to be here, but I don't.' After a few minutes of silence she lifted her head to face him. "Mitsuru, why are you here?"

He, too, brought himself to face her. "Don't cry."

"Why not? I'm hurt. I'm going to cry because I'm hurt. Why do you care anyway?" She ventured, curious.

"Because I hate it," he replied, stiffly.

"Just like you hate me, and all humans?" She asked again.

"I didn't mean it!" He'd shouted before he could control himself, faltering where he vowed he never would. Mahiru's eyes widened as she gaped at the furious Tengu. "Why are you staring at me like that, stupid girl? Don't look at me!" He got up to run, angry and upset at the same time, intent on disappearing. He was halfway out the window when he felt Mahiru's arms grab him from behind, circling his waist before he could jump. He froze for a mere second before attempting to remove her grip from him, but to no avail.  
Let me go human!" He pried at her arms; no success.

"No Mitsuru! I'm not letting go until you tell me why you came here!" She yelled.

"Because that stupid fox made me, and that idiot vampire, too!" He roared.

Suddenly her grip was gone and he flew through the window into the night sky, vanishing. Back in her room Mahiru stood by the window ledge, hand over her heart as she watched the remnants of the Tengu fade into the evening air. She felt the tears slip again, sliding slowly over her cheeks as she choked on a sob. '_So….he really doesn't care…_' She fell away from the open view of the city beneath Moon Shine, crawling underneath the covers where she grabbed her pillow and hugged it tightly. Letting one more sob escape the confines of her throat, she drifted off into a fitful slumber.

* * *

The next morning Mahiru did not rise with the sun as she usually did. It was Sunday and the Moon Shine would be recovering from its popular business crowd. Sunlight filtered softly into the sleeping Princess's room but she still did not stir, instead staying bundled underneath the blankets. Mahiru was indeed in the land of wake but she had no desire to move from her comfortable bed, her sapphire eyes staring at her digital clock with disinterest. She felt numb and tired all over, sickness settling in the pit of her stomach as she listened to the noise downstairs. She could vaguely hear pots and pans banging about and figured that Akira was cooking breakfast. Katsura was playing the piano while Nozomu sang a light airy song that slyly crept under the crevice of her door. She guessed that Misoka was off talking with Oboro about serious matters pertaining to the Lunar Race. Mitsuru, however, was a subject she dared not spend too much time thinking about. His whereabouts, she thought, were of no importance to her. And she most likely would have stayed in bed all day had Akira not dragged her from her domicile to participate in consuming food.

Mahiru yawned as the hyperactive werewolf placed a plate of steaming edibles in front of her, relishing in the smell of the wonderful food before her. But somehow, she found herself with a loss of appetite, and almost pushed the food away; but at the exact moments she made to, Misoka fixed her with a curious stare. Not wanting an interrogation from the wise kitsune, she reluctantly began taking bites, though small, to satisfy and erase all suspicions that Misoka might have. After she finished, she excused herself, saying that she had a lot of studying to do for her English final the next day. With a final wave she was on her way, trudging up the stairs where she knew certain boring activities awaited her. With another yawn she fell on her chair, reached for her back pack and began pulling textbooks for homework. On the top of the pile lay English followed by Chemistry, Math and History, all of which she disliked. Her swimming bag lay pristinely to the side, untouched and unharmed despite the Tengu's recent fall over it. Her gaze lingered on the navy blue sports bag, the mere object itself reminding her of Mitsuru and the entire events of the night before.

Pulling her gaze away, she refused to think about it anymore, not wanting to let Mitsuru get the best of her, no matter how caring and loving she was. 'I'm _human after all…there is only so much I can take, no matter how much I care for Mitsuru, the rude, obnoxious…_' Her pen, which she'd been taking notes with, trailed off abruptly, just liker her thoughts. Throwing her head back in frustration, Mahiru released another heavy sigh as she found the light connected to the ceiling a sudden interest. '_But still…I wonder where he went._' She knew it was common for Mitsuru to not come home at times; she was not sure whether she should question such occurrences more. Nevertheless, she found herself doing just that, her mind completely focused on the whereabouts of the young Tengu. '_Come back Mitsuru,_' she thought as she allowed her gaze to wander towards the open window where sunlight was streaming through. She ignored the noise downstairs as she brought herself back to reality to work on her homework. Her pencil resumed its writing, and thoughts of English were the only things on her mind.

So it wasn't a complete surprise when a few hours later Mahiru was found with her head resting against her desk, her pencil on the floor and the sky beginning to darken. She was snoring softly as the wind swept into her room through the open window, caressing her skin with a slight chill. She shivered in her sleep, not noticing the figure sitting in her window, staring intently at her. Mitsuru's chocolate eyes were stuck on the blonde haired beauty before him, wondering what it was about her that entranced him so. '_She's just an annoying, stupid, human girl…_' But as he continued to stare he began to hear a song, a haunting song that slipped into his ears, sounding very much like a female's voice. He glanced around, checking to see if someone had randomly entered the room. After a quick sweep around the room, his eyes landed on her again—and there they stayed.

He wasn't sure how much time passed, but he was sure it was quite some time as the sun completely disappeared over the horizon and the moon rose into the sky. Mahiru's snoring interrupted his thoughts, causing him to really focus on her as she shifted in her chair. His eyes narrowed, thinking she was playing some kind of joke on him as her skirt rode a little higher up her thigh. Normally Mitsuru wouldn't care what she was wearing, nor would he notice what she looked like for the most part of the day; but for the oddest reasons, he found himself staring at her body. He scrutinized every part he could while she rested.

While he went about his subtle task, Mahiru's eyes were glued to her arms, her face aflame as she realized Mitsuru had not moved from him spot on her window ledge. He had been there for ten minutes, at least ten minutes that she knew of—he could've been there longer, but she wasn't in the know of that. She tried hard to keep her breathing even but it was becoming increasingly hard to do so with the Tengu staring at her in so intense a fashion. Her mouth felt dry all of a sudden as she shifted enough to look away from him, not wanting to see him though she was sure he'd figure it out, sooner or later, that she was actually awake. She cursed as her clothes rode up her body, exposing a little more skin than she would've liked to show to the Tengu. '_Well…that's not entirely true…_' her thoughts trailed off as Mitsuru silently moved from her window ledge to where she was hunched over the desk in feigned sleep. His fingers reached out, slowly, as though touching her might wake her; they paused mere millimeters away from her face before finally coming to rest upon her cheek, brushing her hair away from her face. Mahiru felt the urge to shudder in pleasure but fought it with all her being as Mitsuru's fingers ran down the length of her cheeks, stopping right between the curve of her chin and the beginning of her lips.

She resisted the temptation to lean into his touch, willing her body to stay completely still. If she alarmed the tengu in any way, he might decide to kill her in the end. Fearing the worst, she checked her breathing to make sure that it was even and that he didn't suspect a thing. He must not have, for she felt his fingers run over her lips, lingering there for a moment before disappearing completely. With the contact broken, Mahiru wasn't able to resist the disappointed gasp that escaped her lips. Upon hearing the gasp, Mitsuru recoiled, knowing he'd been caught, not to mention tricked. He threw Mahiru a death glare as she bolted upright, her sapphire eyes wide with uncertainty and fear. She cringed when she caught Mitsuru's glare, cowering behind her arms as she tried to think of a logical explanation as to why she'd faked her sleeping. She murmured something incoherent to the silent air around them, hoping that Mitsuru would magically vanish if she waited long enough. However, when he made no move to leave, she felt her cheeks flame—she'd need SOME kind of reason to validate why she'd tricked him.

_'What better reason than to tell the truth?' She laughed internally. 'Yeah right, get a clue, Mahiru.'_ She shook her head as she reopened her eyes to look at the fierce tengu before her. She inhaled a shaky breath as she placed a weak smile on her face. "Oh…Hi Mitsuru."

"Stupid girl, why did you trick me?" His voice was dangerously low, but lacked the usual venom that it held when insulting her.

She quirked a brow. "Um…I'm sorry. I just…" Her sense seemed to come back as her eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute. What were you doing in here, Mitsuru?" His cheeks flushed dark pink, almost a darker tinged red as he tried to come up with an answer. Mahiru didn't give him a chance as she jumped up from her chair and walked straight up to him until their faces were almost touching. "We're you spying on me? I didn't know you had it in you, Mitsu!" She forced herself to joke with him, knowing it would lighten the situation. "Hm…thanks for checking up on me, but I'm fine. No need to worry!"

"I wasn't worried!" He roared back at her, towering over her small frame with ease. His eyes, blazing hellfire, clashed with her soft, curious ones. He felt himself relax against his own accord as she looked up at him, so innocent and loving. '_So loving like…_' Images flashed in his head of a demon boy, then an older version of the demon holding a princess in his arms, a princess who strikingly resembled the girl he was looking at. '_Mahiru?_' Her eyes were the same sapphire, holding the same kindness and lovingness for the demon who held her. '_Just like Mahiru's looking at me…right now…and I think…I'm in love with her.' _

His zoned out gaze began to creep Mahiru out, and she tentatively reached out to touch him. "Mitsuru?"

She flinched when his hand caught her wrist, holding it between his fingers a little tighter than was comfortable. "You're her," he said, as though the revelation was something he'd been waiting to come to him for years.

Her brows knitted in confusion. "Who? I'm who, Mitsu?"

He ignored his nickname as he stared right back into her eyes, his chocolate brown spheres probing hers for reassurance. "You're really the Princess, the Descendent."

"Um…yes, I am," She answered in puzzlement. "But you already knew that Mitsu. Is something…the matter?"

"I can't love you," he replied, dazed.

"What?" Her expression was incredulous as she stopped struggling to free herself from his iron-like grip.

"I'm supposed to…love you…but I don't…" He appeared to be grasping for words, so much so that Mahiru could only stare in surprise and awe as his eyes began to water. "But…the story was false! It can't be true!" She raised a hand to his pale face, trying to reach him. "But I saw you…in her eyes…I saw you, Mahiru," he said as his gaze resettled on her, his features softening as he began to slowly pull her towards him. She blushed as his free hand rested on her cheek, tracing the outline of her jaw as they stared at each other. "It wasn't a lie. The

Princess really did promise to become the demon boy's bride, didn't she?"

"Mitsuru…I'm…she did promise such a thing…and she intended to keep it. She…loved him, you know…the demon boy. She wanted to become his, and she did," Mahiru responded as she waited for him to snap at her, or to break from his daze. When he said nothing else, she leaned forward, nuzzling his hand on her cheek. "And I...I want to become yours, Mitsu, just like she did all those years ago. I love you. Please…I want to become yours."

Whatever had compelled her to say such a thing had broken the daze that Mitsuru had fallen in. He looked down at the trembling girl in his arms, suddenly feeling very over protective of her, not to mention completely enamored with her. Taking her face is his hands, the tengu slowly brought their lips together as he kissed her, softly. For their first kiss, it was everything one would dream it to be: soft, gentle, explorative and curious. But moments later found the two young person sprawled across the bed, Mitsuru atop Mahiru as he tried to kiss her senseless, his hands on either side of her midsection while one knee was pushed between her thighs, inching it's way up the crevice of her legs. Her arms were around his neck, fingers in his hair as her legs circled his knees from behind. Her fingers roamed his back as he removed his lips from her, bringing them into contact with the exposed skin of her neck as she arched into him. She let out a low moan as his lips drifted lower to the collar of her shirt, pulling at it with his left hand as his right slipped underneath her back for support.

Mahiru inhaled sharply as he inched further up, pushing his knee against the heated crevice between her legs. She clenched her legs around his waist as one hand slipped underneath his shirt, yanking at the obtrusive material. The minute her skin hit his, both let out a contented hiss, relishing in the much needed contact. Minutes later, not a piece of clothing remained on either partner, having been discarded somewhere in the room, creating a trail. Mahiru barely registered the fact that her and Mitsuru had actually become completely naked, too consumed in their lovemaking, which had waited too long. Mahiru could only feel the tengu, her lover, all over her: inside, outside, atop her and beneath her as they tried to take each other to those special peaks. It seemed to end too quickly, Mahiru screaming his name out as he fulfilled her, and he whispering 'I love you' into her hair as he took her in his arms, protectively. She collapsed in his embrace, exhausted and surprised at everything that had just occurred. Too tired to talk about the events that had just transpired, they both simply fell asleep in each others arms.

Outside, the moon was high in the sky, perched amongst the stars that sparkled brightly.

* * *

Rays of sunlight spilled in through the bedroom window of Mahiru's room, softly caressing the two lovers snuggled beneath the thin satin sheets. Mahiru yawned as she rolled over to her left, or she tried. The mere movement caused the arms around her to tighten as she was pulled to Mitsuru's side. The Tengu himself was still fast asleep, burying his head in her hair as he breathed in and out at a steady pace. Mahiru raised her sleepy eyes to take a good look at her lover, admiring his peaceful face, which she hardly saw outside of him sleeping. While she looked, her mind wandered to the events of the previous night, her mind in a boggle at how the whole situation had turned so quickly. '_I still don't get how this all happened…_' Yet as she watched him, a slow smile formed on her lips, one that reflected her satisfaction. '_But I'm happy…so happy._' She sank into his arms, burrowing in their safe encasement as she blocked out the sun's rays, joy filling her being as she fell back into a soundless slumber.

Mitsuru let a small smile grace his features as he looked down at his princess through sleepy eyelids. She was breathing even again, and he knew she was sleeping again. His own body was still somewhat sore from the aftermath of their lovemaking, but the sense of wholeness that filled him at being able to love her was enough to make Mitsuru a less sour person. Kissing the top of her head, Mitsuru joined her in the Land of Nod as he gave into the feelings he'd longed tried to ignore.

_Princess, Princess, why do you cry?_

_In a forest painted by the setting sun, _

_I made a promise to a demon boy_

_That when the full moon ascends the sky in ten_

_I'll become his bride._

**OWARI**

_(Okie…so there goes another fluffy and pointless fanfic.__ I dunno…just felt like writing another one. Anyway, I most likely will be having another story for this anime soon. I love it too much to just write two. Anyhow, R&R. Hope you enjoyed it.)_

Chocomintswirl


End file.
